hollowknightfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
The Hollow Knight
The Hollow Knight – jedna z głównych postaci i boss w grze Hollow Knight. Jest kluczowym elementem podróży protagonisty i historii Hallownest. Pure Vessel jest jego ulepszoną, niezainfekowaną formą. Charakterystyka Hollow Knight to w pełni dojrzały Vessel - istota zrodzona z Void. Posiada czarną skórę i kończyny, oraz białą głowę z rogami i dwoma otworami na oczy. Nosi także ciemnoszary, poszarpany płaszcz. W wyniku przejęcia na siebie Radiance, oczy Hollow Knighta stały się pomarańczowe. Z biegiem czasu nad jego oczami pojawiło się pęknięcie. Hollow Knight stracił także lewe ramię, podczas gdy w prawym nadal dzierży swój wielki miecz. thumb Jako młody Vessel Hollow Knight wyglądał podobnie jak The Knight, protagonista gry Hollow Knight. Posiadał czarną skórę i kończyny, długi, zakrywający go szary płaszcz, a także białą głowę z czarnymi otworami na oczy i długimi rogami. Jego głowa była wtedy bardziej okrągła, gdyż później przybrała kształt litery "V". Historia Hollow Knight był Vesselem, którego Pale King wybrał jako nosiciela, który miał uwięzić Radiance i ocalić Hallownest od Infekcji. Tak jak reszta jego rodzeństwa, Hollow Knight był dzieckiem Pale Kinga i White Lady, urodzonym w Abyss przy udziale Void. Hollow Knight urodził się bezpłciowy, a także miał być pozbawiony własnego umysłu, woli i głosu, aby Radiance nie mogła mieć na niego wpływu. Jednakże jego czystość została fałszywie oceniona, ze względu na więź jaką Pale King wytworzył między Hollow Knightem. Po tym jak Hollow Knight został zabrany z Abyss, został wytrenowany i stał się dojrzałym Vesselem. Udało mu się uwięzić Radiance wewnątrz siebie. Sam zaś został potem skuty łańcuchami i zamknięty w Temple of the Black Egg, którą przypieczętowało troje Dreamerów. Hollow Knight miał na zawsze uwięzić Infekcję, jednakże ze względu na to że nie był do końca czysty, Radiance utrzymała swoje wpływy. Ostatecznie Hallownest upadło w wyniku Infekcji, której nie udało się powstrzymać. Z czasem Hollow Knight zniknął z pamięci upadłego królestwa - jedynym miejscem pamięci jakie mu poświęcono była fontanna z jego posągiem w City of Tears, z memoriałem wspominającym jego poświęcenie. thumb|Hollow Knight skuty łańcuchami w Temple of the Black Egg W grze Hollow Knight moc Radiance wyzwoliła się z Hollow Knighta, pozostawiając pęknięcie na jego skorupie i całkowicie go infekując. W wyniku tego wydarzenia inny Vessel, The Knight, powrócił do Hallownest. Głównym celem postaci jest uwolnienie Hollow Knighta od Radiance. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry młodszą wersję Hollow Knighta można także poznać podczas wspomnienia z Birthplace. Knight obserwuje wówczas jak Pale King wychodzi z Abyssu, a Hollow Knight podąża za nim, oglądając się przez chwilę za siebie. W zależności od zakończenia jakie wybierze gracz, los Hollow Knighta może być różny. Po przełamaniu pieczęci trzech Dreamerów gracz może udać się do Black Egg. Należy tam uwolnić Hollow Knighta, rozbijając jego łańcuchy, po czym udręczony rycerz kontrolowany przez Infekcję przejdzie do walki z graczem. Jeśli Knight zdecyduje się pokonać Hollow Knighta, to przejmie Infekcję na siebie i zajmie jego miejsce w Black Egg. Jeśli Knight posiada Void Heart, to Hornet dołączy się pod koniec walki, przytrzymując Hollow Knighta swoją igłą. Gracz może mimo tego zdecydować się na dalszą walkę, po której Knight przejmie na siebie Infekcję, ale w Black Egg zostanie zamknięty razem z Hornet jako nową Dreamer. Knight może także użyć Dream Naila, aby wkroczyć do umysłu Hollow Knighta i stoczyć tam walkę z Radiance. Pod koniec starcia Shade Hollow Knighta pojawia się i rozrywa Radiance, umożliwiając Knightowi zadanie jej ostatecznych, śmiertelnych ciosów. Po śmierci Radiance Hollow Knight i jego młodsze rodzeństwo wracają wspólnie do Void. W aktualizacji The Grimm Troupe młody Hollow Knight pojawia się u boku Pale Kinga pod koniec Path of Pain. Gracz może go dostrzec w tle, wymieniającego z królem spojrzenia. W aktualizacji Godmaster Hollow Knight zostaje przywołany do Godhome poprzez rytuał Godseeker, objawiając się w swojej niezainfekowanej postaci - Pure Vessel. Goodseker chce w ten sposób nastroić Absolute Radiance poprzez Pure Vessela. Pure Vessel występuje jako ostatni boss w Pantheon of the Knight. Po tym jak zostanie pokonany, Knight zostanie ukazany w ciemnym pomieszczeniu w towarzystwie młodego Hollow Knighta i innych Vesselów. W Pantheon of Hallownest Pure Vessel pojawia się jako przedostatni boss. Po tym jak zostanie pokonany, Knight będzie mógł przejść do walki z Absolute Radiance. Tym razem Hollow Knight nie pomaga mu w walce. W obu wersjach zakończenia z Godmaster Hollow Knight pojawia się po śmierci Absolute Radiance i zniknięciu Infekcji. Wychodzi on wtedy z Black Egg, spotykając zaskoczoną i przygotowującą się do walki Hornet. Boss Hollow Knight jest jednym z trzech finałowych bossów w grze Hollow Knight. Pojawia się w Temple of the Black Egg, we wschodnim korytarzu Forgotten Crossroads. Aby się do niego dostać gracz musi pozyskać Dream Nail i zabić troje Dreamerów, łamiąc ich pieczęci i otwierając Black Egg. Gracz może także zdobyć Void Heart, jeśli chce przejść potem do walki z Radiance. Arena Hollow Knighta to przestronne pomieszczenie, wypełnione Infekcją. Przed walką Hollow Knight jest przykuty czterema łańcuchami do sufitu. Gracz musi je zniszczyć, aby rozpocząć walkę. Po przełamaniu łańcuchów Hollow Knight zeskoczy na środek areny i wyda z siebie ryk rozpoczynający walkę. Wyjście z areny zostanie również zamknięte. Walka podzielona jest na cztery fazy. Hollow Knight przechodzi do kolejnych faz wydając z siebie ryki które na chwilę przerywają potyczkę. W trakcie walki Hollow Knight może być także ogłuszony, jeśli gracz zada mu odpowiednio dużą ilość uderzeń w serii. Podczas ogłuszenia Hollow Knight upada na kolano i nie rusza się. Gracz może wykorzystać ten czas na uleczenie się albo przygotowanie silniejszego ataku. Ogłuszenie dobiega końca po pewnym czasie, lub po tym jak Hollow Knight otrzyma kolejny cios. Podczas walki należy mieć na uwadze to, że Hollow Knight jest odporny na Dream Nail i nie przyzna graczowi Soulu nawet jeśli zostanie trafiony tą bronią. Faza pierwsza thumb|Hollow Knight podczas walki W pierwszej fazie Hollow Knight korzysta ze swoich podstawowych ataków: *Hollow Knight unosi swój miecz, pochyla się i po chwili wykonuje trzy uderzenia. Z każdym cięciem porusza się do przodu, pokrywając około 1/4 areny całym atakiem. Cięcia są tak szerokie, że mogą zranić gracza nawet gdy ten stoi za plecami bossa. *Hollow Knight pochyla się i wystawia miecz do przodu, po czym szarżuje, pokrywając około połowę areny. *Hollow Knight zasłania się swoim mieczem, aby sparować najbliższe uderzenie i wyprowadzić kontrę. Jeśli gracz spróbuje go wtedy uderzyć, Hollow Knight zablokuje uderzenie i wykona szybkie cięcie o dużym zasięgu, a także przemieści się do przodu. Hollow Knight potrafi wyprowadzać kontrę nawet w przypadku gdy jest atakowany zaklęciami. *Hollow Knight przemieszcza się powoli po arenie. *Hollow Knight skacze w wybrane miejsce areny, niekoniecznie namierzając gracza. *Hollow Knight teleportuje się w inne miejsce areny, często za gracza, aby wykonać inny atak taki jak szarża. Faza druga thumb|Hollow Knight podczas ogłuszenia Hollow Knight przechodzi do fazy drugiej po tym jak zostanie sprowadzony do 750 punktów zdrowia. Otrzymuje wtedy nowe ataki i wykorzystuje te z fazy pierwszej. Jego poruszaniie się i częstotliwość atakowania są szybsze: *Hollow Knight skacze lub teleportuje się w powietrze, po czym opada na ziemię i wbija swój miecz w podłoże, powodując wystrzelenie licznych kolumn zainfekowanego ognia z ziemi, które wystrzeliwują jednocześnie i pozostawiają między sobą bezpieczne odstępy. Niezależnie od metody, Hollow Knight stara się zeskoczyć na gracza podczas wbijania miecza w ziemię. Atak ten zabiera dwie maski obrażeń. *Hollow Knight pochyla się i spod jego płaszcza wystają bąble, po czym prostuje się i wystrzeliwuje spod swojego płaszcza liczne, pomarańczowe pociski Infekcji. Są wystrzeliwane po różnych łukach, zaczynając od dołu i przechodząc stopniowo w górę. Atak ten jest w stanie pokryć około 3/4 areny. Hollow Knight wystrzeliwuje 9 lub 10 bąbli łącznie. Nie namierza jednak gracza, a bąble zawsze lecą po ustalonych łukach dla każdego. Faza trzecia Hollow Knight przechodzi do fazy trzeciej po tym jak zostanie sprowadzony do 400 punktów zdrowia. Po wydaniu z siebie ryku Hollow Knight zacznie się przebijać swoim mieczem. Porusza się i atakuje znacznie wolniej. Korzysta z dotychczasowych ataków, jednak przestaje wykonywać szarżę i potrójne cięcie, ale zyskuje nowe umiejętności: *Hollow Knight pęcznieje od bąbli Infekcji i unosi się w powietrze. Następnie zatrzymuje się w miejscu i rozrzuca po całej arenie pomarańczowe bąble. Podczas wykonywania tego ataku boss zawsze będzie na środku areny. Utrzymuje się w powietrzu przez około 6,5 sekundy. Wystrzeliwane bąble lecą po trzech łukach: lewym, prawym i dolnym. Bąble wystrzeliwane są przez około 5 sekund. *Hollow Knight pęcznieje od bąbli podobnie jak przy poprzednim ataku, ale po tym jak się uniesie to zacznie latać, podążając za graczem i odbijając się co jakiś czas od podłoża, maksymalnie od 3 do 5 razy. *Hollow Knight stoi w miejscu i przebija się na wylot swoim mieczem. Podczas wykonywania tego ataku, wszystkie zadawane mu obrażenia redukowane są do jednego. Jeśli gracz posiada Void Heart, to pod koniec tej fazy pojawi się Hornet, która wbije swoją igłę w głowę Hollow Knighta i unieruchomi go. Gracz będzie mógł wtedy uderzyć Hollow Knighta Dream Nailem i przejść na arenę Radiance. Można również nadal atakować Hollow Knighta, aby kontynuować walkę do fazy czwartej. Faza czwarta Po tym jak Hollow Knight zostanie sprowadzony do zera punktów zdrowia, uleczy się o 250 aby kontynuować walkę. Podczas czwartej fazy Hollow Knight traci wszystkie swoje ataki, z wyjątkiem tego w którym pęcznieje i odbija się od areny jak balon. Posiada tylko jeden nowy atak: *Hollow Knight pochyla się i unosi miecz w górę, po czym wyprowadza cięcie, a następnie zatrzymuje się i upada na kolana. Atak ten przypomina potrójne cięcie z pierwszej fazy, ale Hollow Knight nie kończy go ze względu na wyczerpanie. Po tym jak Hollow Knight zostanie pokonany w fazie czwartej, gracz będzie musiał przytrzymać Focus i przejąć Infekcję z Hollow Knighta na siebie. Podczas tego długiego procesu Knight gromadzi do siebie całą Infekcję, a po pewnym czasie Hollow Knight upada martwy. Gra przechodzi wtedy do przerywnika w postaci jednego z dwóch zakończeń. Jeśli gracz nie zebrał Void Heart i pokonał Hollow Knighta, otrzyma zakończenie The Hollow Knight, a jeśli posiadał Void Heart ale mimo tego zdecydował się przejąć Infekcję, to uzyska zakończenie Sealed Siblings. Muzyka }} Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki thumb|Shade Hollow Knighta *Nie jest do końca jasne dlaczego Hollow Knight zaczyna się przebijać swoim mieczem podczas walki. Przyjmuje się, że może chcieć w ten sposób odebrać Radiance kontrolę nad sobą i ułatwić zabicie się, lub też Radiance zmusza go do tego aby mógł wykonywać więcej ataków związanych z Infekcją. *Walka z Hollow Knightem jest jedną z czterech, w których graczowi pomaga postać niezależna. *Nieczystość Hollow Knight wynika z jego ojcowskiej więzi z Pale Kingiem, co jest pokazane w końcowym przerywniku z Path of Pain. Jednakże sama scena z Birthplace, w której Hollow Knight zatrzymuje się i ogląda za siebie, może wskazywać na to że był on skażony od samego początku. *Mimo że Shade Hollow Knighta posiada dwie ręce, to w trakcie walki korzysta tylko z jednej. Przypuszcza się, że stracił on jedno ramię z powodu Infekcji. *Hollow Knight i Pure Vessel to jedyni dwaj bossowie z gry Hollow Knight, których tytuł pojawia się w górnej części ekranu przed walką. *Po tym jak Knight absorbuje Infekcję z Hollow Knighta, można dostrzec jasną sylwetkę Radiance przez ułamek sekundy, w momencie w którym Hollow Knight ginie. *Hollow Knight posiada niewykorzystany dialog Dream Naila: ** ...Kill... ** ...Shall blaze free... ** ...This Vessel, broken...fails... ** ...Dawn...Shall break... ** ...No mind, the usurper...Only strength... ** ...Kill the usurper...Our light it would suffocate... ** ...Father?... *Jedna z kart Steam określa postać protagonisty mianem Hollow Knight. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, aby nie ujawniać jeszcze tożsamości prawdziwego Hollow Knighta. en:The Hollow Knight Kategoria:Bossowie z Hallownest Kategoria:NPC z Hallownest